His journey with her
by babiij
Summary: a one shot..of how they met...and how they ended up together...usagi&mamoru just a cute story, nothing much hope u all r


hi there my first story...lol so i decided to go easy and do a one shot, in this story usagi is the younger one

anyways enjoy!

His Journey with her

It was a minute or two she stared at him the question still lingering on his mind and hers…

A small girl at the age of 6 playing blissfully as the sun high above her shined down, a boy not far off with his ball was battling whether or not he should ask her to be his friend. He wasn't the type that had many friends, he was six and his only friends were his cousins…other children were to scared to come near him, he came from a wealthy family so automatically they all assume he was selfish, their parents would sneer at him and pull their children away. He was treated as an outcast…

"Excuse me" she was talking to him

"Y...yeah?" he replied

"Would you like to be my friend..? You seem…um...Uh...whats that word, my brother always say it when I have no friends..." she tilted her heard cutely while trying to think

"Lonely…" he answered

She was his first real friend, she taught him many games and shared things with him. He, finally for the first time felt extremely happy, she didn't treated him like an outcast she didn't care what others said, he was no longer lonely.

She was late, nothing new, if she had been early then there must be something wrong. Today was their first day of sixth grade, finally on top of the food chain, standing under the tree at the end of her street he could see her figure running towards him at top speed.

"Im ...I'm sorry! I…I …woke up late"

He chuckled at her and started to walk towards the school

"Since you're my best friend in the world..." he said

"I'll forgive you: she finished off for him and laugh

"You're just so predictable, you use the same line every time I'm late"

Turing to him she gave him her million dollar smile and dashed off

"Last one to school is a rotten egg!"

"Hey! No fair, cheat!!" he shouted as he followed behind her

She was always there by his side helping him with school work and in return he'd help her, whenever she fell he'd catch her and if something goes wrong he'd comfort her and she'll do the same. She showed him he always has someone to lean on, no matter what.

She was mad at him, he was even madder at her, their last yr of high school and she decided to tell him she wanted to go overseas to study???

"I want a different environment, don't you think I deserve to make my own decisions?"

It was the last thing she shouted out at him before he turned his back and walked off.

Their last encounter full of anger and sorrow…neither spoke towards one another for the rest of the remaining year, and she left…leaving him behind full of regret and pain.

That was when she taught him nothing last forever, she had left a note in his mail…he didn't dare read it until a month after her departure, each day he'd just stare at it until finally he mustered enough courage to open it

"Let bygones be bygones…no matter what you're still my best friend"

Everything was okay, she had forgiven him, he'll manage and when she returns he'll be ready with open arms and an apology.

She's back, fresh out of the airport, she looked at him and flashed him the smile she always saved for him…

Soon after everything was back to normal, except they were dating, everyone believed they are a match made in heaven.

She taught him to love, to care and to believe.

Every couple have their ups and downs, and they had their share too but this time it's complicated, he was always in the office too busy for her. Taking over his fathers company was stressful and demanding, she understood, but she rarely saw him, even on weekends he worked. Thinking that maybe the best thing is for them to part she confronted him.

Of course he'll hear of no such thing pushing work aside he took her on a vacation, and promised that he'll hire more staff to reduce his workload.

She taught him you work to live, not live to work.

Those memories running through his mind like a movie preview, those precious memorise…he slowly got down on one knee, it was dark the moon and stars staring down upon them, they where in the middle of the park where they first met.

"my life so far has been a journey, a journey with you…you taught me so many things from the day we first became friends you've changed me, you still are as I speak...my life would be so incomplete without you, I want you to be with me always and continue with me down this path we created, our path…will you marry me?"

It was a minute or two she stared at him the question still lingering on his mind and hers…

Flashing him the smile she reserved for him and wiping away the tears she answered

"I'd love nothing more!"

--


End file.
